If I didn't have You
by Bumblebee93
Summary: -Collaboration with MyWaspInAJar An unexpected friendship formed in 6th grade, Campbell and Maya were inseperable. Things are great, until one day he dissappears. No goodbye. Maya never heard from him . Years later, she has everything she'd ever dreamed of. What happens when he re-appears? Can their friendship be revived or is it a loss cause.
1. PB&J

**Well…I'm not sure what is inspiring this new story. I don't know what to say except this story has a long road ahead of it. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi. **

**Here it is: Chapter 1 of If I didn't have you.**

**No beta..so please excuse any poor written sentences, misspellings, ect. **

**Maya & Cam- 6th grade**

**Katie and Marisol-9th grade**

**Mrs. Matlin has no disease in this story. She is perfectly healthy.**

**Campbell's family moves around from place to place often.**

_You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me_

_You've got a Friend in Me; Randy Newman_

_**Maya-**_

"Bye sweet-heart!" her mother waved with a smile as she watched her youngest daughter climb aboard the bright yellow bus. Maya sat down in the seat directly behind the door. It was right in the driver's line of sight, which meant that no harm could come to her. Waving back at her mother, she smiled until the bus pulled away. Mrs. Matlin knew nothing of the bullying. She knew nothing of the name calling, the pushing, and the exclusion. Maya put on a brave face; she didn't want her mom to worry about her. Her mother had enough to worry about. The young girl pulled out her tiny Mp3 player, plugged her ear-buds in, and tried her best to get ready for the day ahead of her.

**Cam-**

"You have everything? Backpack…pencils…a smile?" his mother questioned as she pulled up to the drop off area at the school.

"Do you want me to come in with you? Show you your classroom?" her expression hinted at worry, but Campbell knew that she would rather avoid the attention meeting his teacher would draw towards her.

"S'okay. I'll just ask in the office." He muttered, making an attempt to open the door to the car. It was jammed. Again. After several kicks, it creaked open.

"Forgetting something?" his mother called after him." She held her arms open with an expectant look on her face.

"Sorry," he apologized quietly. Gently as he could, he wrapped his arms around her waist. It was a pitiful attempt at a hug, but he didn't want to hurt her. A trip to the Emergency Room two days ago had revealed that she had 3 broken ribs.

"See you tonight! Don't forget! You're taking the bus home!" his mother called after him, as he shut the door.

Children of all ages swerved around him, some greeting friends, others in a hurry to get to class. As he entered the building, he immediately found a door that had giant bubble letters written across the tiny glass window that was inside of it. **Main Office. **

Shifting his raggedy backpack from one shoulder to the other, he entered the room.  
An older woman sat behind a desk that was crowded with papers, pencils, notices, and a jar of Jolly Ranchers.

"What can I do for you sweet heart?" she asked, giving him a pleasant smile as she looked up from the computer that she'd been typing furiously on.

"I'm Campbell Saunders. It's my first day…and my mom told me to come to the office..." his mouth was dry, as he tried to explain, in what he had hoped was a confident voice.

"Oh! Well Campbell, it's nice to meet you. I'm Mrs. Jones. If you give me a minute, I'll just call down to your teacher. Ms. Oh will be happy to finally meet you. Help yourself to a Jolly Rancher sweet heart!" the woman called, as she scooted around on her desk chair, collecting papers with one hand and dialing a phone number with the other.

As much as he'd love to take a piece of candy, he knew that wouldn't be possible. What would his father say? He shuddered at the thought.

"Hi! Winnie? It's Pam. Your new student Campbell is down here in the office, do you want me to bring him down?"

**Maya-**

Looking down at the ground, she walked through the classroom door. A group of boys sat in one corner, while several girls sat on desks talking and laughing. As she passed, she tried her best to ignore the disgusted look one girl shot her. That girl was Mackenzie Fischer. The most popular girl in the grade was friends with nearly everyone. Except Maya. There was no reason for her hatred of the poor girl, it simply was there.

"Freak," the girl hissed, glaring at Maya with scrutinizing eyes. The other girls nodded in agreement. Biting her lip, Maya tried her hardest not to let these girls get to her. In a couple of years, she'd be out of this school and on to bigger better things. She hung up her backpack on her hook, and slid into her seat in the very back corner, counting down the seconds until class began.

**Campbell-**

"So Campbell. Do you like to be called that or something else?" The woman in front of him, his new teacher, asked.

"I like to be called Cam…if that's okay," he replied quietly.

"Of course it is! Come on inside, and we can introduce you to your new classmates." The young woman placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. He winced in fear, before realizing that this was school, not home. He'd be safe here.

**Ms. Oh-**

Something was different with this boy. She knew it from the moment she'd laid eyes on him. He was small, smaller than any other boy in her class, and quiet. Maybe he was shy, maybe he didn't have much to say, whatever it was it made her worry.

As she led him into the classroom, she immediately spotted Maya Matlin, sitting in the back corner. The girl stared down at her desk, like she did every morning. She worried Winnie too. She got perfect grades, and was an absolute sweet heart, but she didn't interact with any of the other students.

"Maya? Can you come here for a moment?" she called to the girl. The chatter of the class room died down for a moment, as the children all glanced from Ms. Oh and Cam, to Maya who had looked up from her desk with startled, wide eyes.

**Maya- **

She looked up from her desk, worried about what her teacher was calling her for.

"Yes Miss?" she replied hoarsely, approaching her quietly.

"Maya, this is Campbell-I mean Cam. It's his first day, and I thought that maybe you could show him around?"

The girl looked up at her teacher through thick eyelashes. Giving Cam a quick glance, she returned her steady stare at the ground.

"Well Maya? What'd ya say?" Ms. Oh questioned with a small smile.

"Absolutely Miss Oh." she whispered in reply.

"Great! Cam, you can go sit by Maya in the back. She can catch you up on what we've been doing lately," the teacher gave them both an eager smile.

**No POV **

All through the morning, the two exchanged glances. There was very little conversation between them, but each time they caught each other looking, they would turn away with a smile. It became almost like a game. As lunch time crept close, Ms. Oh released them from class.

Snagging her lunch box off her hook, Maya walked outside to the playground. She passed the girls in her class, who sat up on the monkey bars eating their lunches, and headed towards the bench she always sat at. All alone. Several minutes passed, before Cam joined her. He was lunch less.

"What happened to your lunch?" Maya questioned with a raised eyebrow. It snapped him out of his daze.

"Oh. I..um..forgot it at home," he muttered looking down at his feet. His mother hadn't been able to pack him a lunch today. His father had been in the kitchen, storming about in search of his beer.

"Well here. You can have…half of my PB& J, one of my cookies and my apple." Maya decided, as she dumped out the contents of her music note lunch box.

"We can share my juice box," she added with a smile.

"It's okay, I can eat when I get home. You shouldn't give away your food to a complete stranger like me, anyways." He explained, handing back her offerings.

"You're not a complete stranger Cam. You're my friend. And this is _my _lunch. I can give it to anyone I want." She stated firmly, nodding her head for emphasis.

"Are you sure? I mean.. you don't have to.." he started, but the look on her face stopped him in his tracks. This wasn't an argument he was going to win.

"Wait..did you just say I'm your friend?" he questioned.

"Well..yeah. If you wanna be," she chose her words cautiously. The tension between them both was making her nervous. It would only be a matter of seconds, before Campbell turned on her. Just like the others. He would realize what a freak she was, and he'd head for the hills.

"I…I'd like to be friends." He decided giving her a smile.

"Really? That's great!" she exclaimed a grin spreading across her face. _ Wait. Tone it down. Play it cool. _

"I mean…that's cool," she corrected herself, blushing.

"I've never had a friend before," he whispered in shock.

"Me neither." She replied. Looking up she glanced at the boy, she couldn't help but smile.

**So. What do you think? (: Let me know in a review? **

**Also..please do the following..**

**-follow me on twitter.. if you want…**

**-Review if you want to.. (: **


	2. Broken Glasses and mended hearts

**Authors Note from Bumblebee93: Wow. You guys! This is awesome (: I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far. Keep up reading! **

**Authors note from MyWaspInAJar: So I guess this is the first official chapter I co-wrote. I don't know what it is, maybe it's my love for Camaya, but I get butterflies whenever I read, write or think about this story. It's such a good plot, and I'm so thankful that I can be a part of writing it. Thanks for the reviews guys! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: don't own Degrassi or song lyrics used.**

_You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again_

_Mean; Taylor Swift_

**Maya- **

The afternoon had passed with ease. Both Cam and I were thankful for someone to talk to. The conversations they we had held left me smiling all the way to the bus home. I guess I was a little too distracted though because as I climbed the steps I tripped over something, and it sent my glasses flying _Please. If there's a God out there, and I know there is, let me find my glasses._

I fell face down right onto the hard and smelly floor. Oh no, my glasses. I was on my hands and knees patting the ground frantically. Then I heard the sound of a sickening crunch. The sound I was trying so hard to avoid. I had finally found my glasses. Right underneath Mackenzie Fischer's purple converse.

"Looking for something Misfit?" she sneered, earning loud laughter from the rest of the passengers on the bus. I forced myself to look up at the girl's face, trying to fight back the tears that were beginning to glaze over my eyes.

"M-my glasses.." I managed to choke out. The tears that I was trying to hold back were beginning to stream down my cheeks. _Could this get any more embarrassing? _

"Oh! Look at Misfit Maya! Turns out she's a cry baby!" Mackenzie hissed through an amused smile. The boys in the back of the bus crowed, laughing as they watched the scene unfold even further.

"N-no. I'm not. I just n-need my glasses," I whispered quietly reaching out to snag them, but as my luck would have it today, Mackenzie grabbed them first.

"You mean these glasses?" Mackenzie asked as she dangled the glasses on her finger above her head. "Oh Maya..I'm sorry but if you want to get them back you're gonna have to work for them. _Beg._" Mackenzie cackled, knowing that I would do as she said.

I swallowed my pride and just as I was about to grovel and plead for all I was worth, the glasses disappeared. All the laughter in the bus was silent. Through my tears, I could see a familiar figure. _Oh thank God. _

The figure stretched out a hand, helping me up and off of the dirty bus aisle.

"Hey! Kid! You can't do that!" Mackenzie's furious voice exclaimed. I could almost hear a hissy fit forming.

"I just did." Was the reply, it earned a furious huff.

**Campbell-**

I sat alone in the middle of the bus. I recognized a few faces from the classroom, but nobody he could even try to talk to. I miss my old school, my house, my old life, _my dad. _The man I live with now is rarely a father. With a sigh I looked toward the window, waiting for the bus to start moving, and then I heard it.

First there was a thud, it was followed by snickers from the back half of the bus. I poked my head up from the seat, and gasped in horror at the site before me. Maya was on her hands and knees, looking for something, being humiliated in the process. She looked different, as if something was missing. That's when I saw what it was. She had lost her glasses. I watched Mackenzie snatch them, cackling at the tears that fell from Maya's eyes.

I wasn't sure what made me do it. Maybe it was because Maya shared her lunch with me, or maybe it was just an adrenaline surge. Whatever it was, when I snatched those glasses from the girl's hand, I didn't care what the consequences where.

**Maya-**

I watched as Cam slid into the seat next to me.

"Thanks," I muttered, drying the remainder of my tears.

"No biggy." Cam shrugged, casting me a small smile, but I could barely see it, because he still has my glasses.

"C-could I have them back? I know they're broken, but my dad might be able to fix them," I murmured looking at him with sad eyes.

"Do you have tape?" he asked, beginning to search for some in his backpack.

"Y-yeah. Why?" I replied, handing him a tiny blue roll. The glasses had been smashed right on the bar that holds them to the nose. Taping the two pieces together, Cam slid them back onto my face.

I smiled shyly. "So how ridiculous did I look just now?"

"You didn't look ridiculous, she did. Picking on someone like that, and especially breaking your glasses." Cam explained to me. "People like her are the reason so many people are hurting."

I noticed how familiar he seemed with all of this. He didn't stutter, and he didn't pause. He sounded more like someone with experience.

"So you don't think I'm a total cry baby now?" I asked him still thinking about what he just said.

"I think you're a girl who's been judged and bullied all her life, and can't hold it in anymore." Cam stated.

It was like he was reading me like a book. I had just met him and he's already found out this much.

I looked at him. I really looked at him. He was so nice to me. The first person to actually be nice to me, and not treat me like dirt on the ground.

He smiled nervously.

I forgot I had been looking at him all this time like an idiot, but I didn't stop even when I realized.

I smiled back instead.

There was something about this boy, good or bad.

Either way, he made me feel like I mattered.


	3. The Fork in the Road

**Author's Note from Bumblebee: Okay. You guys are so amazing. :D We appreciate all the support you've given us thus far. I get the goofiest smile when I go to my email and I see I've got 10 emails from this story. Keep it up! **

**Author's Note from MyWaspInAJar: We can't reply to anonymous reviews, so "THANKYOU!" anonymous people! Your reviews are really kind, as well as the signed ones, and they're the reason we keep on writing this! Keep it up guys! :) **

**Also, we're on twitter, so if you'd like to contact us, just follow us and tweet us The_bumblebee93, and mywaspinajar. Thanyou and Enjoy! **

_I got a strong back. Steel toes, I rarely call in sick_  
_A good truck, what I don't know_  
_I catch on real quick, I work weekends if I have to_  
_Nights and holidays_  
_Give you 40 and then some_  
_Whatever it takes_  
_Three dollars and change at the pump_  
_Cost of livin's high and goin' up._

_Cost of living; Ronnie Dunn_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi or Cost of Living **

**Cam-**

When I got off the bus, I was surprised to see Maya get off with me. I didn't know she lived in my neighborhood. We walked down the street together, in compatible silence. Eventually there came a point where the road split off into two separate directions. One led to nice big houses with pools in the backyard, toys sprawled around the front. The other street led to smaller houses with worn away paint, yellowed grass in the yard, and bad news.

When we reached that fork in the road, I wasn't surprised to find Maya going the opposite direction of me. Who was I kidding? Maya is the type of girl to have the perfect family. She probably even gets an allowance, and sits at a table every night and has family dinners. I bet her parents didn't drink either, and it's only a matter of time before she realizes how different my life is from hers. When that happens, she'll take off running, and I know, I just know for a fact that she won't look back.

I dragged my feet through the mushy piles of leaves that were on the side of the curb. By the time I reached my front porch the shoes I was wearing were soaked through completely, and muddy.

**Maya-**

As Cam and I went our separate directions, I kind of got sort of worried. I really had expected Cam to follow me down my street, but he didn't. He went down the other direction. The direction that the parents in my neighborhood tell their kids to stay away from, and the direction that I've heard countless rumors about.

Why did Cam go that way? Did he actually live down forbidden street?

As I continued my walk, the leaves were beginning to drop from the trees, and it was getting colder outside, winter was coming sooner than I thought. As I got up to my front door, I could hear Katie's screams coming from behind it. Quietly as I could, I opened the door slipping in. I didn't stop in the kitchen for a snack, despite how hungry I was. It would be best to avoid any contact with Katie right now. I winced at the sound of her voice echoing from the kitchen.

" MOM! Marisol gets to go! It's not fair! I wanna go to the movies with them!" she  
whined, her voice carrying up through the ceiling. She's always acting like an adult, and just expects people to treat her like one too. I don't even think she realizes the reality of how old she is, and what is expected of her.

I picked up my cello and began to slowly play it, drowning out the sounds of my mom and sisters argument below me.

Even with what's going on in house right now, I can't help but glance out my window towards forbidden street, and just wonder.

No matter how much I try to distract myself, I can't stop.

I just can't stop thinking about Cam.

**Cam- **

I took a deep breath and walked through the front door, and braced myself for the possibility of my dad being home.

"Hey sweetie." My mom said to me as I walked through.

She was standing in front of the window looking around frantically, as if she was looking for something or even someone.

"Hi Mom, hey are you okay?"

"Oh um yeah, I'm just waiting for your father to get home." She was very twitchy, almost as if she was nervous.

Then I heard the sound of the car door slam.

Speak of the fricking devil.


	4. Blue Jay Games

**Authors Note From Mywaspinajar: Thanks for everything guys! The reviews are so sweet! Keep it up! **

**Authors Note From Bumblebee93:** **You guys are amazing! We love you all. And no matter what. Get ready for some serious Maybell Action. It will be coming ^.^ **

**Follow us on twitter for updates! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi. Or Any song lyrics used. No beta so please ignore grammar mistakes. **

_Slow down, you crazy child you're so ambitious for a juvenile_

_But then if you're so smart, tell me _

_Why are you still so afraid?_

_Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?_

_You'd better cool it off before you burn it out_

_You've got so much to do and_

_Only so many hours in a day_

_Vienna; Billy Joel _

**Cam-**

The car door slammed shut, and my mother's eyes darted from the hallway to the front door.

I could hear the door slam against the wall, as it shook the entire house.

As the sound of heavy footsteps echoed down the hallway, she grew pale. Just like how she looked when Grandma died.

All I could do was pray she wouldn't faint. The last time that happened, she woke eighteen hours later in a hospital. I remember those days.

Sure my mom was sick, but that was when we were actually able to pay the hospital bills, and not worry about us not having enough. The sound of footsteps stopped, and daddy dearest appeared in the doorway.

"Hey honey! How was the interview?" She questioned, giving him a weak grin. She always smiled when she got nervous.

"Said I'm over qualified," he grumbled taking a seat on the stool next to me. I couldn't help but flinch.

"Don't worry. Something will come along," she gave him an encouraging smile.

"What do you want for dinner?" she questioned as she began to dig through the fridge. She always managed to make something that tasted good. Didn't matter how little we had in the fridge, she always made the best of what we had.

"I don't want anything. I can pick something up on my way to meet the guys," was his response.

_The guys_ were the other men down at the bar that my dad went to every night. He knew we couldn't afford it, but it didn't matter to him, as long as it made him happy he didn't care.

Unemployment hurts. It was unemployment that took away my dad, it was unemployment that made us leave our old town and come here.

_ Here._

Where I was away from my old school, my old house, a couple of kids I could play hockey with, and the rest of my family.

Ever since my dad had lost his job, things have been so different.

He used to care about my well being, and he used to talk to me. He even took me fishing every Saturday, and he used to take me to Blue Jay games. Now the only thing he has time to do is drink.

I waited for her to say something, but instead she pressed her lips into a thin line, and nodded her head, allowing him to walk out the door.

"Mom. Why do you let him use the only bit of money we have on liquor?" I asked her, annoyed.

I watched her intently. She was pretending to do the dishes. I could tell how nervous and uncomfortable she was.

"I'm not going to upset your father over something that obviously means nothing to him. It's the best for both of us, to let it go. It's easier that way." She said, confidently.

She was right. It's the best for the both of us.

**Maya- **

At five the screams from downstairs finally stopped. I heard the front door open, and the sound of my dad's voice began to drift up the stairs. It didn't take long before Katie's furious sobs came from the bedroom next door. Rolling my eyes I went back to practicing, why she had to be a drama queen I just couldn't understand.

Turning back to my Cello, I went back to practicing. For every note I tried to play, Katie's wails went up an octave. I couldn't say anything to her though, I knew she'd rip my head off.

I strummed slowly until I heard another one of Katie's piercing cries.

Okay so that's not going to work.

I got up and looked around my room for something to entertain me, but there was nothing.

And then I find myself looking through the window for the 1000th time today.

Stop it Maya, he's fine, it's a just a rumored street.

I attempt to play my Cello again. Before I could stop myself, I had grabbed my jacket and snuck down the stairs and out the door.

**Cam- **

I've come to a conclusion that no matter how I hard I stare at the street, I won't teleport somewhere else.

I just hate it here so much, and when I say here I don't mean this town, I mean this time in my life.  
Everything is just so messed up nowadays, and I want it to go away.

"Cam?"

Someone saying my name took me away from my thoughts. Then I looked up, and Maya was standing right in front of me, in front of my house.

She shouldn't be here. Oh God, she shouldn't be here.

I'm just praying that she leaves before my dad gets back home.

**Leave a review? **

**Love,**

**MyWaspInAJar & Bumblebee93 **


End file.
